


ヤキモチ

by Antoniss



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoniss/pseuds/Antoniss
Summary: 田中树/京本大我可爱小虎在线吃醋
Relationships: Tanaka Juri/Kyomoto Taiga
Kudos: 6





	ヤキモチ

一个鲁莽的吻。

京本大我看着在一旁卸妆的田中树，脖子上还留着刚刚自己恶狠狠留下的齿印，泛着的红色张牙舞爪的彰示着存在。

刚刚在舞台上玩脱了啊——

田中树的手气确实是不行，手一伸就在那么大个箱子里抓到了唯一一张写着Kiss的纸条，闭上眼随机点到的成员却是杰西，台下过大的欢呼起哄声还有杰西过分夸张的笑声盖过了其他四人的惊讶声。

京本没错过田中站上前去时往后的一瞥。

两人明显不是会认真完成指令的样子，闹了老半天谁亲谁，结果杰西凭着身高体型按住了田中，却在最后因为对方猛的一缩磕到了脖子上。虽然没收获一片Kya——的声音，但是气氛倒是被调动起来了，到最后也是嬉笑着下了场。

在换衣服重新上台的间隙京本大我找到了田中树，对方抱着水瓶小口小口的喝着水，站在幕布后面掀开一角看着其他成员的unit，回头看到靠过来的京本顺手把水瓶递过去，“要喝一口吗？”

听到京本只是闷闷的应了一声嗯，田中好笑的回过头摸了摸他的头，“不会是因为刚刚吧，没有亲到啦……“

没等到回答，倒是等到了落在颈侧的吻，撩开汗湿的头发在刚擦干的皮肤上轻轻蹭过，然后是稍微扯离后又靠上，猛的用力。

“嘶…！“

你还真当自己是老虎吗！田中树不用摸都知道自己脖子上百分之百留下了个不浅的牙印，扭过头看着趴在自己肩上的京本大我，一头金毛扫过刚刚落下的痕迹还惹得自己发痒，到嘴边的话语又吞下。就是这种地方没办法吧，拒绝不了他任性的撒娇，哪怕是这种耍脾气的时候也只想着怎么安抚他。

好在留给田中树思考的时间不多，耳麦里催促上场的声音传来，他匆匆登场，后面安排紧凑的歌曲衔接也让他无暇在多做思考，红痕在散下的粉发遮掩下若隐若现。

回过头就是这样的场景了。

卸完妆收拾好东西的田中树还在乐屋里晃来晃去，本来窝在沙发里休息的京本大我忍不住抬头。“在找东西吗？”

“是啊。”

刚好晃到沙发后方的田中树停了下来，从背后凑近，吐出的话语蹭的京本一个激灵。

“在找刚刚咬我的小老虎去哪了。”


End file.
